


Érotique

by winged_dreamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Kinky Reader, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winged_dreamer/pseuds/winged_dreamer
Summary: Sexy one-shots with a female reader. Please read the tags before each one!
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Reader
Kudos: 31





	1. Author's Note and Important Information

**Summary**

This work is a collection of short-stories involving a female reader in a number of kinky scenarios.

Please note:

  * All the chapters posted will be individual unless stated otherwise.
  * Each chapter will come with it's own warnings and tags (kinks) listed at the beginning. Please read them before proceeding.
  * I will be taking requests.



Thank you!

I hope you enjoy!


	2. 1. Hungry, Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are prepping for lunch but your Daddy seems to have other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Daddy kink, cunnilingus, orgasm control/denial, fellatio, vaginal sex, aftercare.

You are prepping for lunch when he comes up behind you. You can smell his cologne as he presses himself into you and gently sways your bodies to the music that is playing on the radio. You try hard to concentrate on chopping the vegetables without cutting yourself, because he feels too good and intoxicating.

“Please go back to your side. I have to finish this and move on to the cooking,” you plead as you try to pull away from the firm hold he has on your hips. 

“It’s hard to resist when you look like that, kitten. All that skin, sweaty from the heat,” he murmurs into your ear, tightening his grip and pushing you into the counter, “Forget it, we can finish this later. Come to bed with me now.”

“No, I’m hungry and I want to finish this as soon as possible, please,” you can barely hold yourself back from moaning as he licks up your neck, groaning as he tastes your skin. 

“I’m hungry for you, kitten. I’ll cook after we’re done, I promise,” he starts to kiss your neck and shoulders now, nipping you gently once in a while, “Don’t you want this too?”

“No, I don’t. I’m hungry for food, thank you very much. Now go back to your own prep,” you want it, of course you do, but denying him is part of the thrill of the game.

“That’s how it’ll be then, hmm? What if I do this?” He bites your shoulder hard and it is all you can do to keep yourself from whimpering from the jolts of pleasure running through your body. But you remember that you can’t give in too fast and ruin the fun this quickly, so you wriggle your way out from between him and the counter and run away.

You hear him laugh and chase after you, heart pounding in your chest as you try to get away. But, of course, you end up in the the bedroom.

He catches up to you quickly and pins you to the bed. Both of you are laughing and smiling at each other as he looks down at you, his cornered prey. He kneels down at the foot of the bed and looks up at you.

“Still playing hard to get?”, he asks and you respond by trying to push him away. He doesn’t let you and instead pulls you by the hips, closer to his face, presses his nose into your covered pussy and deeply breathes in your scent. 

He growls and asks you to lift your hips up so that he can pull your panties down. You stubbornly try to close your legs but he forces them apart with his shoulders and rips your panties down your legs. At this point, you are so turned on but you don’t want to lose, so you bite your lip hard to stop yourself from asking him for more.

“Oh kitten, still not giving in to Daddy? I promise I’ll make you forget your name when I’m through with you.” He whispers and you can feel his warm breath on your wet pussy.

He starts by licking up and down your slit, teasing you. You want to push into him but you don’t want to lose either. He progresses into firm licks, parting your folds and really tasting you, growling and moaning at your taste. 

You bite your knuckle to stop yourself from moaning out load when he starts to circle your clit with his tongue. He goes round and round but doesn’t touch it. The frustration is making you tear up, when he plunges a thick, blunt finger into your wet and slick pussy. 

You bite your knuckle harder, leaving bruises that will last until tomorrow. On and on, he goes, giving you just enough pleasure but not what you need to come.

“Oh still so tough, huh, kitten? What if I put in two fingers?” He thrusts two thick fingers into you now, making you cry in earnest. You’re so close but not quite there yet. 

“You know what you need, but you’re too stubborn to ask me, aren’t you, kitten?” He makes harder circles around your clit and pushes three fingers into you now.

You weep with frustration, and, against your better judgement, push into his mouth. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” He says as he quickly stops thrusting and moves his face away, “You have to say the words, babygirl. You know the drill.”

At this point, you are too far gone to even care about winning this stupid game. 

“You win! You win. Please just suck my clit! Please!” You yell, pushing into his mouth and fingers. 

“That’s a good girl. Now come!” He makes his fingers thrust faster and harder into you and finally, finally, sucks hard on your clit.

You scream as you come hard around his fingers and against his mouth. He never stops his fingers and gives your clit licks and small nips to prolong your orgasm. 

When you come down from your climax, your body feels relaxed and soft. He looks up at you and says, “Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” and gives your pussy a parting kiss. 

He pushes off the floor, leans over you and kisses you, letting you taste yourself on his mouth, moulding his body onto yours, making you feel the hard ridge of his erection. 

“Now it’s your turn,” you say as you flip him over and move down his body. You kneel on the floor and palm his cock through his shorts. He lifts his hips up and you pull them down along with his underwear.

His cock springs up thick and throbbing against his stomach. You trail just your fingertips against it and run your nose along it, breathing in deeply in the same way he’d done before. You continue down to his heavy sac and gently cup them.

“You’re so hard, Daddy. Is this just from tasting my pussy?” You grip it just a little bit tighter, eliciting a deep groan from him.

“Always hard for you, kitten. Now take my cock into your mouth,” He guides your head to his cock and sets a slow pace. The taste and feel of him in your mouth coupled with his guiding hand on your head, make for a heady combination that sets you on fire.

You continue sucking his cock, breaking off at times to lick at the head which you know he likes best. You play with his balls and stroke the parts of him you can’t take into your mouth.

His hands grip your hair tighter and quicken the pace, nearly choking you. You love it even as tears run down your face and it’s a little hard to breathe, because making him lose control is what you were going for.

Suddenly, he stops and pulls you up onto the bed, turning over to put you into your stomach. He lifts you onto your knees by your waist, pushes your knees apart and just looks at you in this position. He runs his fingers up and down your soaking wet folds, rubbing your entrance.

“Look at this dripping pussy, kitten. Are you ready to take Daddy’s cock?” He asked as he circles your sensitive clit with his fingers.

“Please, Daddy, I want it. Give it to me!” You scream as he impales you with his cock immediately. He gives you no time to adjust as he relentlessly thrusts into you, taking you hard, just as you like it. The sounds of wet fucking and flesh smacking against flesh fill the room, turning you on further.

“Such a good girl for Daddy, kitten. Do you want to come?” He grips your hips tighter as he continues pounding at your cunt, “Perhaps if I help-"

He rubs your clit in firm circles and that’s all you need to reach the precipice of climax. You know what you have to do now.

“Daddy, I’m so close,” You whimper as you dig your nails into his back, “May I please come?”

“You may, kitten,” He replies rubbing your sensitive clit in just the right spot, propelling you into a hard, screaming orgasm. 

Your rippling pussy sends him into his own orgasm, his grip on your waist unrelentingly tight. You feel him spurt into you, sending aftershocks of pleasure through your body.

He turns you both onto your sides and pulls you in close. He kisses your sweaty forehead and holds you quietly for a moment. You revel in the feeling of him being so loved and cared for, while he starts to whisper praises and sweet nothings into you ear as he softly strokes your arms.

You are utterly boneless in the aftermath of this fucking and can’t even form a coherent thought. He actually did follow through and had you forgetting your name, once he really got into it.

“Let’s clean up, shall we? I believe I promised you that I would do the cooking,” He gives you one last squeeze before pulling you into the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this is only a role play between two consenting adults.


End file.
